End of The World
by Sky297
Summary: she is a killer that ends up falling in love
1. Chapter 1

End Of The World

I ran through the trees. I could feel how close they all were. I laughed cause I knew they couldn't catch me. They were out to kill; But I was designed to kill.

The terrain here was ruff. Not like a woods I was used to in North Dakota. Indiana's woods were much different.

I knew I was still plenty ahead; About 2 miles ahead. I was much faster runner, and hey, somewhat smarter. And I wasn't weighed down with the weight of humans following me in some vehicle.

But I slid to a stop, heels sliding in the dirt, stopping me from running into the fence. The fence was to keep anyone from going any farther. I looked both ways. The fence went as far as I could see. And way to tall to climb; Even for any vampire.

The next second, I was pressed against the ground. A body practically had one knee on my chest, and his hands against my throat, holding me to the ground.

"I've got her!" He called.

I hissed, trying my best to push him off.

"I don't think so." The blonde headed man shook his head at me. The next second he was assisted by to others; Humans.

The helped hold me to the ground, and I growled.

"Dougie, move your hand. If she gets ahold of you, she'll tear you up." The blonde haired boy nodded.

The younger looking one, Dougie, took his advice, and did so. Smart boy.

"Where's Harry!" The dark haired boy asked.

"Chill Danny, he's coming." The tall blonde one smirked slightly. "Then they'll be no more than him and I."

"Tom, we could probably kill ourselves." 'Danny' shrugged.

I squirmed, finally being able to find a way to claw Danny.

"Ow!" Danny jumped up.

One off me. Two to go.

I kicked Dougie, making him jump up too. But the Vampire, Tom, would be harder.

I pushed, but it was no use. He was much heavier than I am. And besides, I could get no grip on the wet ground.

ANd I knew everything was useless when the other two joined back into holding me down, even with Danny having blood run down his leg.

"Harry!" Dougie looked up to the boy approaching the scene. "We've got her."

The man, or boy, Harry, walked up.

"What are we to do with her?" Tom asked.

"Kill her." Danny growled.

"Let her go." Harry instructed.

"How are we supposed to catch her again?" Tom asked.

"She won't run..." Harry nodded. "Right?" He looked to me.

I didn't answer.

"Let her go." Harry repeated.

At once, they all dropped me where I lay. I looked around, for some way to escape. There was none, but I noticed Harry now had a stake in his hand. I stood up, walking backwards, till I reached the fence. I coward, till I was sitting down, back against the fence.

I noticed Harry from about a week ago... He was my creator. He created me, and left. I don't remember much, but that is all she wrote.

"Good girl," Harry smiled to me, handing the stake to Dougie, who held it un-easily.

"What are we going to do with her?" Danny asked this time.

"I don-" Harry began. "Danny, whats happen to your leg?" He asked, looking to Danny's leg, then back up to Danny.

"She did it." Danny traced his eyes to me.

"We're going to kill her, right?" Dougie asked.

Harry walked a step or two closer to me.

"I don't know," Harry smiled to me, then looked back to the others. "I was hoping we could keep her."

"Your joking right?" Danny asked.

"I'm serious." Harry nodded.

"I don't..think Fletch..would like that too much." Dougie hesitated, and Harry knelt beside me.

"I don't care what he thinks; He's only our manager. I'll make her my wife, if thats what it takes to keep her." Harry smiled, and kissed my lips.

This all had my head spinning. Who were they to kill me? I knew Tom was a vampire too. Why would I have to die? Two, why did Harry want to keep me? Or give me my first kiss, for that matter?

"Her family will just sue you for rape or something. Watch yourself, Harry." Tom warned, almost in a growl.

"Tom... Shhh..." Harry said, moving me so I was against his chest.

"Harry, he's probably right... Why don't we just kill her and get it over with?" Danny asked.

A shiver went down my back again. Kill me? Why was there any need? I wouldn't hurt them, if they didn't hurt me.

Harry held me even closer, pressing me against him, moving my head so it was on his shoulder, near his neck.

We stayed like this for a few minutes.

"All you all have done is frightened her." Harry finally said to the boys, "I'm sure she wouldn't have hurt any of you if you all were nicer."

"Harry, are you sick? You've never given any other vampire a chance, besides Tom, which you've been best friends with since I don't know when. Think about what your doing." Danny nodded.

"I want to keep her. She's trustworthy. Now if you all would drop this all, I'm sure she'd be willing to tell us all something." Harry stressed.

"Fine," Tom agreed, scoffing slightly. "This is still a bad idea."

"Good." Harry nodded. "Dougie, drop the stake. Tom and Dougie, take a step back. Danny take two."

"Why two?" Danny asked, while they all obeyed.

"You have blood on you. You don't know how hard that is for an untrained vampire. She doesn't want to hurt you." Harry nodded.

I figured Harry was the only one I could trust.

Harry stood up, with me still in his arms. He carefully put me down.

"Now they're not going to hurt you..."Harry smiled to me. "Can you tell us all your name?"

"Elle.." I said.

"Fantastic." Harry smiled. "How old are you darling?"

"14 and a half." I nodded.

"And your not going to hurt any of us, right?" Harry asked.

"No. I won't. As long as no one hurts me." I sighed.

Harry looked up to the others.

"See? She's harmless." Harry told them.

"This is a big risk." Dougie sighed.

"I know." Harry nodded. "She's worth it, you'll see." Harry smiled. "But I need your all's approval to keep her first..."

"Agreed." Tom spoke up, "She's a near child. I don't she's meant to cause harm."

"Thats the spirit." Harry smiled.

"Fine." Dougie agreed. "But like I said, huge risk."

We all looked to Danny. Harry held me close to his side.

"Sure," Danny laughed. "It'll be like our sister we never had."

Harry smiled. "I guess your coming home with us."


	2. Chapter 2

"What have you brought for us now?" The boys called him Fletch, walked closer.

"Harry's new wife." Danny laughed slightly.

Fletch laughed at Danny, then looked to Harry. Harry held me close to his side, with his arm around me.

"She's a vampire we found." Harry smiled. "I want to keep her around."

Fletch looked to him, looking surprised.

"Really?" Fletch smiled. Harry nodded.

"How old is she?" Fletch asked.

"Fourteen. Almost fifteen." He smiled.

"Whats your name?" Fletch asked me.

I didn't answer.

He shrugged, pulling a chain out of his pocket with a cross on it. He offered it at me. I jerked back and hissed.

"Fletch stop." Harry sighed. Fletch dropped the necklace back into his pocket.

"You'd be surprised how many demons try to pass themselves off as vampires. I was just making sure." Fletch nodded.

I'm not amused.

Fletch looked to me.

"Does she talk?" He asked Harry.

"When trusted and needed." Harry shrugged.

"Whats your name?" Fletch tried again.

"Elle." I nodded.

"We can keep her around, right?" Harry asked.

"The press is gonna be suspicious.." Fletch warned him.

"Got it covered. Danny said he's cover for her, and call her his long lost sister." Harry nodded.

"Everything seems to be in order then." Fletch shrugged. "Welcome to the family." He offered me his hand.

"Watch it Fletch.." Harry growled. "She's untrained, and your teasing her. It'll all take time. She's almost killed Danny today."

Fletch drew back his hand.

"Right." Fletch nodded. "Sorry Elle. I'm Fletch though. I don't live here, but you'll be seeing a lot of me."

I nodded.

"SO what are you two? Dating or something?" Fletch laughed. "What is she, 4 years younger than you?"

"We're not dating.." Harry shook his head.

"Can we show you the house?" Fletch asked.

"Sure," I shrugged.

"Harry, lead the way. I have some people I need to call." Fletch nodded.

Harry nodded, taking my hand. He led me up the stairs. The walls that lined the walls looked like black sleek glass, with records, or albums, and even awards on the walls.

"This is Dougie's room." Harry smiled, pointing to the first room. "Danny's." He pointed to the next, as we continued to walk down the hall. "Tom's. Bathroom." He led me across to the opposite side of the hallway, and dragged me into a room. He turned on the lights.

"Recording studio." He smiled. "Do you like music?" He asked.

I nodded.

"Ever heard of McFLY?" He smiled.

"No.." I shook my head.

He laughed.

"You're completely American, aren't you?" He laughed.

"My mother is from Italy, and my father is from Greece, but yes, I was born here." I nodded.

"Your cute." Harry laughed. "You sing or play an instrument?"

I nodded.

"Speak up. I don't know what you mean when you're quite. We're not gonna hurt you. I won't let anyone hurt you." Harry smiled.

"I play guitar, piano, and french horn, and I sing. But only pop, or slow, and slowish songs with high notes." I shrugged.

"Humor me.." He smiled.

"Hot and dangerous. If you're one of us, then roll with us. And we make the hispters fall in love and we've got our hot pants on enough." I sang.

"Kesha? Your into dirty pop?" He smiled.

I nodded.

"Thats cool. Your really good. Like great good." Harry smiled, leading me out of the room, shutting off the light. "Ever think of being a singer?"

I shook my head.

"Maybe you should. You have good potential." He smiled.

"Thanks." I smiled.

"And this, is my room." He smiled, leading into another room down the hall.

"Whoa." I smiled. "Your room is huge."

He nodded.

"This house is practically a mansion." He smiled.

"I don't understand." I shrugged.

"Me, Tom, Dougie, and Danny are all part of this band, called McFLY. Fletch is our manager. We're really big in Britian, but not as much in America." Harry explained, turning on some more lights.

"Oh.." I nodded, walking over to the window, and looking out. The view was pretty; the tops of trees and green hills.

"Beautiful, huh?" Harry smiled, walking up behind me.

I nodded.

"Why don't you talk? I've never seen someone so quiet in my life!" He laughed.

"Sorry." I smiled, looking back to him.

"Its fine, its been a long day." He smiled, walking away, to shut his door. He walked back, at vampire speed this time, and lead me toward his bed.

"This can be our room, since we don't really have any spear rooms actually worth living in." He smiled, pulling me onto the bed. "I figured you'd be okay with it." He smiled. "Right?"

I nodded.

Just then, i felt the sun come through the window. I hid my face with my hands, and hissed.

Harry took my hand, and slipped a ring on my finger. I looked at the ring, then to him.

"Wear the ring, and you won't burn in the sunlight. Fletch invented it. I promise it works." He nodded. "Put your hand in the sunlight." He smiled.

I hesitated.

"Go ahead." He smiled. When I put my hand in the sunlight, I just felt warmth against the back of my hand.

I turned back to him, and smiled.

"Thanks." I smiled.

He laughed.

"Anytime." He smiled.

I looked to him.

"Why did you turn me?" I asked.

"What?" He asked at first, then processed what I had asked. "Oh. Well, I knew you had potential. Two, I figured you'd make a good lover. Three, we just need a girl in this household. All the other girls from the army were killed, besides you, who was smart and ran away. Thats why the rest of the band was tracking you down to kill you. Tom may be a little sour to you for a while, but he'll warm up to you." He smiled. "I promise. And Dougie is nice, and sweet, and funny. You'll really like him. And Danny is just funny. Well, he's everything else, but funny. Never serious."

I nodded.

He wrapped his arm around me, and pulled me closer. He kissed me, and to my own surprise, I found we were french kissing. Something about it felt wrong; I just met him. But a few things felt right; He was doing all this stuff for me, accepted me, saved me, and it felt like we just belonged together.

Still kissing, he laid me down on the bed, pinning me to it slightly.

"Oh my god!" A voice yelled. Harry immediately stopped, and looked up. He sat me up quickly. "You just met her!" Danny laughed, walking it, and shutting the door behind him.

I could feel myself blush slightly.

"I love her. Isn't that enough?" Harry smiled.

".." Danny said, sitting on a chair across from the bed.

"I feel we're meant to be." Harry laughed.

"Hey blondie," Danny laughed to me, "Sigh if your being held captive or being ."

A second went by.

"Okay, you breathe, this is throwing me off." Danny laughed.

"Dude, shut up."Harry laughed.

"I like him." I smiled. "A lot."

"How much is he paying you?" Danny laughed.

"Nothing.." I laughed slightly, still in a quietish voice. "I wanna be here. With him." I smiled.

"Thats a miracle. A girl actually likes you Harry!" Danny laughed.

"Very funny." Harry laughed, and rolled his eyes.

"Is your leg... better?" I asked Danny, hesitantly.

"Oh yeah." Danny nodded. "I know you didn't mean to. I had a stake in my hand, ready to kill you. If I were you, I would've done the same thing."

I nodded.

I suddenly heard a hundred voices outside. Danny got up, and looked out the window.

"The press... Fletch must've told someone about Elle, and they told someone, and it got to this. Imma go tell the others." Danny smiled, walking out of the room.

"Who?" I asked Harry.

"The press. They'll be all over you." He smiled.

"I don't like attention." I laughed.

He took the covers, and covered us up, head to toe, under neath them.

He wrapped his arms around me, and brought me closer. we were still face to face.

"They won't find us here." He smiled.

Aweh. Soo cute! This kinda follows the original vampires rules. Burning in the sunlight, the hatred of anything holy, and so on. It has a few exceptions, but not many.


	3. Chapter 3

The dress was short for my liking. The heels were to high. I never carried a purse; I always had pockets. My hair was never put up in a diamond crest before. I never wore a ring.

But Harry picked out my outfit. And I wouldn't argue, I don't guess. I mean, why would you be arguing? You don't like your outfit. Girly girls. The girls who care about the shades of lip gloss, or complain about their outfits. I wasn't one.

"Everyone ready?" Danny smiled, walking in. I looked up from looking into the mirror. "Wow, Harry has you dressed up good, doesn't you?" He smiled.

I smiled, and shrugged.

He laughed, "Of course you don't know. Where's Harry anyway?"

"Through there." I nodded to a door.

"Ah. Why don't you come with me?"

I walked towards him, and we walked out the door.

"Elle, right?" Danny asked. I nodded. "Good! I thought so, but sometimes after a night's worth of sleep, I misplace names."

I laughed.

"I think you'll like it here." Danny smiled.

I nodded.

"You don't talk much, do you?" He laughed.

I shrugged. "Sometimes. Put I speak for languages, with English being the least common.. So I kinda stay quiet."

He laughed. "Bon jour."

"You speak French?" I smiled. He nodded.

"What else you speak?"

"I speak English, French, Italian, and German." I nodded.

"Ah. I don't speak any of those besides English and French." He smiled. I nodded.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"Back here," He smiled, opening the door at the end of the hall. "Well, come on." He smiled, walking out, motioning for me to follow.

I followed his slowly out onto a balcony.

"Its pretty." I smiled. The sun was setting in the distance, and it glared off everything in oranges, golds, pinks, and purples.

"I know.." Danny smiled. "We only have about 5 more minutes of daylight." He noted.

I nodded.

"Hey..." A voice began from behind us. Danny and I both turned around.

"Heyy Tom! Whats up!" Danny smiled.

"Nothin.." Tom nodded, not paying much attention to him. "Hey Bambi."

"Elle." I corrected.

"Right. Sorry." Tom walked over to me. "Sorry I was kinda sour to you yesterday. I don't know why I was.. I'm not like that. And I'm not really into killing people either. So I just wanted to say I'm sorry." Tom smiled slightly.

I laughed. "Comme ci, Comme ca." I smiled. "Merci."

"What?" Tom asked.

"Sorry," I apologized, laughing.

"She says its fine, thanks." Danny translated.

"Right," I nodded.

"You don't speak fluent English?" Tom asked me.

"No, I do, just sometimes, other languages slip when I can't find the English word I'm looking for." I nodded.

"Oh." Tom nodded.

We were all semi-dressed at least. We were going out to eat, not that the vampires would. But Fletch had said it would help, so the press would get off our back.

"Elle?" Harry smiled, from the door. "Are all you all ready?" Harry smiled. We all nodded.

"Lets go." Harry nodded. He motioned for me to follow him, ahead the others. I obeyed.

-Harry's POV-

I smiled with the girl at my side.

Simply, she'd do anything I'd say. I was the only one she thought she could trust. I was the only one she talked to in a voice; A voice you couldn't hear when she spoke in a whisper all the time. You could say I had her trained; Trained to think I'm all up for good.

But all that being said, you would think a guy like me, would be using, a girl like her. Don't get me wrong; I'm not using her. I want her here at my side, even though I've only known her for about a week, and she's only known me for about a day.

I clearly remember when I turned her. Seduction the cause, my own personal game. I found her on the streets, and began to talk to her, even before I began to use my powers. But she seemed a little uncomfortable, and what harm could it do? Under my power of seduction, she followed me into the woods. We sat under the stars and the canopy. She called me "Mr." all night long. She was very sweet, polite. And I remember trying to make her comfortable. And how I loved how she tastes. And when I knew the time was right, she was completely comfortable around me, I turned her.

And I stuck around. I waited for the transformation to get over, at the same time, creating my army. When she awoke from the transformation, no matter who much I hated to, I told her to run. That was the only way for her to live.

And about a day after that, the army was killed out, including myself. By my own band members, sadly. And you think you know people. But one of my army members attacked Tom, making him a vampire too. Dougie escaped it all, and came back to help save me. Danny escaped with only a minor vampire bite; Nothing for the poison to settle in and turn him into a vampire.

And four days later, I would've never guessed I'd see Elle in these woods. At first, I was slightly angry. I told her to run, and she returns? And then after the band found her, and we came face to face again, I don't know if it was just her eyes or her lips, but something told me she had no idea what she was doing here. Who we all were. Clueless, almost.

But I was happy to have her back. From the second I met her, I knew she was a fantastic, weirdish strange at times, but wonderful girl. When we kissed, I knew she would be a fantastic lover.

"Hi." She said, walking up, and following me.

"Hey," I smiled, taking her hand. "I like your dress."

"You picked it out." She laughed, still in a very quiet voice. She always talked like this, unless she knew we were alone. I don't know why; just because I suppose.

"Umhm," I laughed slightly, leading her down the stairs. I heard Danny and Tom slugging behind us, whispering about Elle and I. I don't mind; Danny and Tom wanted the best for me. And they didn't like the small age difference Elle and I had. They didn't like that another vampire was living here. They liked her, though. They were accepting her, slowly but surely. Danny already had; I could tell by the way he argued with Tom about how this all seemed right.

"You ready boys?" Fletch smiled, looking up from his phone, before remembering Elle. "And Elle..."

"Sure," Danny replied. "But where's Dougie?"

"He's kinda busy." Fletch laughed.

Danny shrugged.

"He just didn't want to come, did he?" Tom laughed. "He's too cool for us, ain't he?"

"No...He's writing a song or something. He doesn't want to be disturbed." Fletch laughed.

"Dear lord," Danny laughed.

"Yeah, last time he wrote a song it came out as this.. Saturday night out on the town,

There's just nothing to do,

I'm feeling kinda down,

I like puppies." Tom sang, then burst out laughing, along with everyone else, besides Elle, who just kinda smiled.

"Are you two taking your own car?" Fletch asked. "Incase you all...you know, leave early?"

"Ew, leave the girl a virgin Harry!" Danny teased.

"Danny.." Fletch laughed, and shook his head. "I meant hunting reasons."

"Sure.." Danny winked. I shook my head, and laughed slightly.

I knew her for about a week; Why would that give me the right to take innocence from her? Things like that were her call, definitely not mine.

I nodded to Fletch.

"Its probably a good idea." I nodded.

"Why don't they just go?" Danny asked. "I could settle for staying home all night, watching Star Wars with Tom, and just eating pizza."

"Sounds good to me," Tom shrugged.

"Of course it does; It involves Star Wars." I laughed.

Tom laughed, "I love that movie!"

"You two are on your own." Fletch smiled to us.

I nodded, already leading Elle out of the house.

"Just us," I smiled, opening the car door for her.

"Cool," She smiled, as I walked to the other side. I got in the driver's side, and started the car, revving the engine several times.

"Where to?" I asked. She shrugged, looking out the window, down the street, towards the city lights. Halo, Indiana was literally another Hollywood. One of the most populated cities in America. But we lived on the outskirts; where Indiana's beauty still ran strong.

'If we go anywhere near the city, the press will be all over us." I smiled. "Do you just want to go to the woods and sit their all night?"

A smiled spread across her face.

"Sounds like fun." She smiled to me, her voice getting louder from the quiet whisper she usually talked in.

I revved the engine once more, before darting out of the drive way, kicking it down our road.

It didn't take but a few minutes to get to the forest down the road; The one where I met her, and reunited with her yesterday.

"Come on," I smiled, opening the door for her. "Lets go, baby." I smiled, before I even realized what I was saying. I was trying to keep this relationship going slow. She seemed like the girl that would completely up and leave if you did something wrong.

I bit my lip, but she took my hand, and exited the car, like it was usual for me to call her that. I never had..

I lead her to a spot deep into the woods, a clearing; a meadow. I sat down, and pulled her to me, which she didn't argue. I pulled her to where she was sitting on my lap, and her back was against my chest.

"Do you remember me?" I smiled to her.

"Hm?" She asked.

"We were just here a week ago." I smiled, hoping to remind her.

She thought for a second, before it all became clear.

"Yeah," She smiled. "Now I do. But you left." She looked down. "I don't understand what I did wrong."

"You didn't do anything wrong.." I smiled to her. "I had to leave. The band made me. So I told you to run." I smiled, fluently lying to her. I didn't want to, but she wouldn't like the story of the truth.

But she wasn't buying one lick. I hated to have to use my power just to get her to believe lie; Cause that'd be using her, plus manipulating her. If we even got the least bit heated, lord knows what could happen.

But before I could stop myself, I was running my hands down her hips; She's only prey of me, after all. When it came to my power, she didn't really stand a chance.

"Please believe me.." I whispered, seductively. She giggled.

"I do.." She smiled, beginning to kiss my neck. I tried to refuse her, to get her to snap out of it. But yeah right.

Soon she had me falling short of control too, as I let her push me around. I knew we both had no self control. I should. I really should've. But when it comes to her, one smile, and she can do anything she wants.

She pressed me to the cold ground, sitting on top of me, kissing me. She ran her hands down my chest, unbuttoning every button to the bottom.

"Wait," She froze, tracing the scar were the arm of the guitar had been shoved into my chest, from where my bandmates had gone to kill me. The used a guitar arm instead of a stake. "What happened?"

BUSTED! XD Why don't guys learn DONT LIE TO GIRLS. Especially in my stories, the girls always find out. XD


	4. Chapter 4

-Harry's POV-

I wondered how bad I had hurt her. If she was hurt at all, or was already broken. When I told her about what I had done, creating the army, being kill, ect., all she did was thank me, for letting her go free.

But had my lying hurt her at all?

"Room on the third floor.. Not what we asked for." Two voices trailed down the hall where I walked. "I'm not tired enough to sleep."

I followed the singing and guitar to Danny's room, where Danny lead Elle through the song.

Elle's voice was beautiful; No one could deny. When I walked in, Danny kissed Elle's head.

"You've got it." Danny smiled. "You're a pretty good sister." Danny laughed.

"Merci." She smiled.

"Thanks," I remembered in my head. Her tendency to talk in mutable tongues left my head spinning, but left me learning mutable languages.

Danny looked up, and saw me.

"Oh hey Harry." Danny smiled, and Elle looked up too. "I hear you told Elle our secret."

I laughed walking in.

"You mean how you all tried to kill me?" I smiled, sitting in a chair besides Danny's bed.

"Uh yeah." Danny laughed. "But your girl here has a beautiful voice, you know.." Danny winked to me.

I laughed. "I know, she sang for me the other day. Dude, why are you teaching her Room On The Third Floor?" I laughed.

Danny shrugged. "I don't know. I like that song. Plus, I can sing it in an American accent." He smiled, proudly. I laughed, shaking my head.

Elle moved to sit with me, and I happily made room for her.

"I see. Mr. I'm in love after one day shows up, and you move to sit with him?" Danny laughed. "Thats cool."

"Sorry Danny." She smiled.

Her accent was kinda funny. It wasn't American, nor British. It sounded along the lines of Italian-Greek-American, if such thing is possible. Some words had a country twang, others made her sound like she was straight from New York, and others had a pure elegance to them. Kinda hard to explain. But if you've ever seen someone from another country, every word sounded funny. So it may be funny for her, or maybe even her family.

"Danny." Danny laughed. "Not Danee."

"Sorry." Elle smiled.

"Sorry. Not soreey." Danny laughed.

"Yes, Sorray." Elle tried to correct, before laughing.

"I don't think she can help it, dude." I laughed, pushing hair from her face.

"I know." Danny nodded. "Teasing won't make much harm."

Elle laughed.

"She's the only girl in this house. Play nice. Its not fair." I smiled. "She's even new."

"Can't play with the big dogs, lay with the kittens." Danny smiled.

Elle laughed.

"I have 4 brothers from my real family. Living with guys isn't anything new to me." Elle shrugged.

"Whats their names, I might know them.." Danny laughed. There was no way Danny came close to meeting any of them. But he liked to be a pain.

"Ethern, Elli, Ethan, and Evan." Elle laughed.

"Elli?" Danny laughed. "Isn't that a girl's name?"

Elle laughed.

"Actually, him and I have the same name. My name is Elle, but is pronounced Elly. But I like Elle better." She smiled.

After she said this, I realized that she had told me that the night we met. The first night.

"I'm sorry." I laughed. "I guess I misunderstood you the other day."

"Its fine, I like Elle better." She smiled.

"Oh yeah, we're plastered all over the news." Danny laughed. "Danny's long lost sister found." Danny said, mocking a news reporters voice. "Has McFLY McFlown? Harry's making dates with his new girl? I suppose we'll see what happens." Danny mocked another. "Crazy now." Danny laughed.

"It'll blow over," I smiled, nodding agreeingly.

"Dude, sorry and all, and I don't mean disrespectful or anything, but she's half you size. You'll be legal in like 5 months, and how old are you?" Danny began.

"Almost 15." Elle nodded.

"She's not even 15!" Danny laughed. "Half your size. The press isn't gonna let go that I have a sister either."

"Are you saying we need a plan?" I asked. Elle sat beside me, playing with the bottom of my shirt, listening carefully.

"I'm saying it'd help." Danny shrugged.

"And I'm guessing you have one?" I laughed.

"Of course I do!" Danny laughed. "Why don't we just make her famous too?"

"She's already famous." I corrected.

"Not what I meant. Like, with talent. She's a good singer, and a decent guitarist. Anything else you do?" Danny continued.

"I dance and used to model." Elle looked up for a second, then went back to what she was doing.

"See?" Danny smiled.

"I don't know Danny. I hate to release her like that. When girls are just suddenly at the top, it usually means they slept their way to the top." I sighed.

"She did, didn't she?" Danny winked.

"Funny." I rolled my eyes.

"No, your not getting my point." Danny sighed, shaking his head.

I thought for a second.

"He wants me to McFLY's bad girl." Elle explained.

I looked to Danny.

"Really?" I laughed.

"Think about it," Danny began. "We're already at the top, to high to fall. We dye her hair, we get her out of those jeans. Bam, new bad on the block. Its kinda what she's into, isn't it? Modeling, dancing, dirty pop."

"Is that what your wanting?" I asked Elle.

She shrugged.

"I don't care." She smiled. "You chose. Your creating me, aren't you anyway?"

I sighed slightly. This would give her a bad reputation, but would be good for the band, and decent for her rating on the scale. It'd be like the hatred Kesha or Miley or even Britney gets. Some people like them, others don't. And that didn't seem like much fair. I wanted to give her a chance to make a name for herself.

"Elle," I smiled. "I think Dougie wants you."

"I...didn't hear..anything." Elle looked up, she looked to Danny, who nodded also, then back to me.

"Please," I smiled. "I'll be there in a few minutes, I promise."

She nodded slowly, getting off the chair, and walking out the door, shutting the door behind her.

"You can't use her." Danny shook his head as soon as she walked out. "She's too sweet. She doesn't deserve that."

"I'm not using her Danny!" I argued.

"So I suppose you really like her?"

"I do."

"Well then you'd think you'd be right on board with my plan." Danny coaxed me.

"Danny, thats not fair to her." I reminded him.

"Its one or the other."

"Doing this will make her seem like the band slxt instead of what we're hitting for." I looked to him.

"Make your choice." Danny looked to me.

"Of course I want her." I shrugged. "Simple."

"Well, then talk to her about it. It'll be better than it sounds. We'll dye her hair, dress her skimpier. We'll get her to sing a few chords; A brand new song. And she's at the top." Danny nodded.

"I noticed we'll? Are you helping?" I asked.

"Of course," He smiled. "You ain't getting her all to yourself. But you get the fun job of convincing her to go through with it."

"Oh joy.." I laughed.

"So is that our plan?" Danny asked. I nodded re-assuringly.

"You don't think she'll disagree?" Danny asked.

"Nah," I smirked lightly.

"I'm scared to hear what you're thinking." Danny smiled.

"I'm the owner of seduction, remember?" I smiled. "It'll be easy."

"And your not using her?"

"I'm not."

"But you enjoy it?"

"Might as well." I smirked.

"You're crazy man." Danny laughed, shaking his head.


	5. Chapter 5

-Harry's POV-

5 colors in her hair had never had such a big meaning to me. But now that Elle's hair consisted of no blonde; Only pink, Green, red, blue, and black. 5 colors.

I don't think he was completely on board with that part. She didn't really like how bright it stood out; Or that her hair wasn't one speck of blonde. But Danny and I convinced her, even though it was a halfway lie, that to keep her human identity apart her vampire life, it was necessary. That way no humans from her "past time" recognized her.

The dress we picked out, Danny and I, was short, and flowy. Her shoes were flat, somewhat like tuxedo shoes. Looking into the mirror, she didn't look so happy.

"Whats wrong baby?" I smiled, walking up behind her. She jumped, turning around. "Just me," I reassured her, as she sighed, looking back deep into the mirror.

"This isn't me." She sighed. "This isn't Elle."

"I thought this is what you wanted?" I asked, even though I clearly knew this is what /I/ wanted more than she.

"It is. Just having second thoughts." She sighed.

She had been living here for only four days. And last night, she sang for us; Dougie, Tom, Danny, Fletch, and I. And she is just downright amazing. The first recording was "leaked" onto some downloading website, and the next second, I had a text on my phone.

"Who's that singer Danny sent me! She's fabulous!" The neighbor girl, Libby, had texted me.

"Long story. But you can meet her, if you come with us tomorrow. Out on the town, that is. I'm sure Tom is dateless." I texted back.

"And you've got a date? Isn't that a miracle?"

"Very funny," I had replied.

I walked up, and wrapped my arms around Elle.

"I don't know," I smiled. "You look pretty good to me."

She laughed.

I knew this was all a new element to her. She always wore plaid shirts, shirts missing a sleeve, with jeans with holes, or shorts with tights underneath. I liked her anyway she was, cause I liked her. Plus my bands mates liked her; And they're practically family, considering we only have each other and Fletch.

I ran my hand down her arm, "So are you ready?"

"Harry!" Danny yelled from downstairs.

"We're coming!" I yelled back.

Elle laughed. "It doesn't look like I have much of a choice."

"You don't," I smiled, picking her up. She held onto me at first, with fear she may fall, crashing into the solid, thick floor. But after a few steps, she realized I wouldn't let her fall, and loosened her grip slightly.

I sat her down when we were out my door, and in the hallway, near clashing into Tom.

"Sorry Thomas," I laughed.

Tom laughed, rushing past.

"I have a hot date!" Tom called, dashing down the stairs.

Dougie followed him, but stopped when he saw us.

"Yeah, Harry's usually /my/ date and all..." Dougie laughed.

"I'm sorry." Elle smiled, timid, but in the mood just mess around, and try to be normal.

"You seem pretty understanding about sharing." Dougie laughed to her. She nodded, and laughed.

"About that..." I laughed.

Dougie froze, and looked to me.

"Your breaking up with me, aren't you? You just can't let an open relationship fly, could you?" Dougie scoffed jokingly.

"Well, I didn't say that." I laughed. Dougie raised his eyebrows. "I'll find some time for you." I laughed.

Dougie winked, then laughed.

"And Elle, I like your hair. 5 colors." Dougie smiled.

"Thanks?..." Elle smiled.

Elle was a little confused about the whole band thing. She knew 1... 2 songs tops. She didn't understand that we were nationally rated; Not a county band that played small gigs every week. Full out concerts. I don't think she realized what she was getting herself into.

"5 colors... 5 Colors in her Hair...?" Dougie continued. Elle looked slightly confused, but nodded slowly.

"Oui (yes), Five colours.." She nodded slowly.

"She doesn't know about all the songs yet." I laughed to Dougie. "She has no idea what your talking about."

"Ohh..." Dougie smiled. "I guess that'd explain it."

"I don't understand, five colours, non (no)?" Elle sighed slightly.

"Does she speak English?" Dougie laughed in a whisper to me.

"Some," I laughed. "I'll teach you sometime." I promised Elle.

She nodded.

"Lets go," Dougie smiled, taking one of my arms, and beginning to lead me away, down the stairs. Elle followed happily, knowing this was all for fun, in no harm done.

"Hey Harry..." Libby hesitated at the bottom of the stairs, looking for someway out of her conversation with Tom, "I thought the kid was your date?"

"She's not a kid," I argued, smiling, "She's almost 15. Besides, she is."

"Your dating a 14 year old? Have you stooped way low or something?" Libby gasped, laughing.

I looked to Elle, to see if she'd be hurt by the words. But she didn't seem phased at all, playing with the ring and bracelets on her hand.

"Don't be jealous," I smirked instead, shaking myself from Dougie, who scoffed, and frowned, then laughed and went to talk to Tom.

"Believe me, I have Tom. I pretty satisfied." She nodded.

"Your settling for Tom? You say I'm stooping low?" I smirked, turning to Elle.

"Elle.." I called, she didn't look up. "Elle... Elli!" No reply. I whistled, and she looked up immediately, like a dog being called.

"Why look at that?" Libby teased. "The kids even a dog. No wonder she's sticking around you." She laughed, as Elle walked up to me. She had been sticking around against the wall, out of the center of the room.

"Don't listen to her," I laughed to Elle, "She'll get you in trouble."

And I found myself lying to keep Elle from roaming again.

*30 minutes later*

"21 and under club?" Danny laughed. "Lame.."

"Cause your 21!" Tom laughed, as we walked in. But to me, it looked like a normal club; Which we went to all the time. But with Elle and Libby with us, they'd never let us in. They looked too young, otherwise around here, they really didn't care what you did.

Elle walked timidly ever since we arrived. It didn't take much to notice she didn't know what she was doing, or why she was here, or what this place was.

Plus there were so many people. Camera flashes; Clicks of buttons, ringings of phones, voices. And you could tell she wasn't used to that. She'd really be quiet here... Unless I had something to do about it.

The group fizzled away till I noticed we were the only two still standing in the entrance.

"Uh.." I offered, "Wanna dance?"

"No," She replied, and went back to looking around the room.

"You sure?" I smiled, putting my arm around her. And it didn't take much to notice her expression changed under the compression of my power.

"Why not?" She smiled this time instead.

I lead her to the edge of the room, instead of the dancefloor, guarding her wishes carefully. I cheated her into dancing, its the least I could do.

And you could tell she was a dancer, cause she didn't hesitate to take a step like I did. She didn't mind her outfit; She could easily stand it. Its like she was used to the floor; As if she came here every week; even though I knew she didn't, and actually, never would.

But after a while, I found people staring. And when I looked up, they looked away.

"Whats wrong?" Elle smiled.

"Nothing," I tried not to sigh, "Lets take a break."

She nodded, smiling still, and I led her to a seat. But she stopped, and I did. She looked back at a boy with black sleek hair, bright blue eyes. At first, I thought she was just checking him out or something. But then I notice the piece of material that was supposed to be hanging from her dress, under the boys shoe, as he smirked.

"It looked like you had too much on," The boy smirked, creeping closer. "Wanna go?" He smiled to Elle.

Elle shook her head. I gave the boy a look to kill, and he took a step back.

I looked back to the fabric on the floor, then to her dress. It was short to begin with; Now I don't think she could even sit down with it being that short.

"Excuse us," I growled, rolling my eyes, pulling Elle with me. Elle followed, trotting instead of walking, since she was shorter.

When I saw Dougie, I flagged him down.

"Hey Dougie," I smiled. "We're out of here. We're getting way more attention than we asked for for one night." I told him.

"Umkay," Dougie smiled. "How you liking it Elle?"

"Comme ci, Comme ca." She shrugged.

Dougie gave me a look like "What in the hell did she just say?" and I shrugged.

"I'll see ya later." I smiled to Dougie, and lead Elle toward the door.

But as soon as we walked out the door, who the none waited for us but the press and paparazzi.

"Harry, can we ask a few questions?" Someone called.

"Is she your girlfriend?" Another joined in.

"Isn't she kinda young?"

"Hey Harry, whats her name?"

"And the name of your new album?"

"Are you two headed home?"

"Isn't that Danny's sister?"

The questions flowed over us. Elle looked confused, and as one camera flash after another flashed, she hissed under her breath. Then I knew vampire instincts were kicking in, and it'd be a good idea to get out of there.

But the crowd wouldn't even let us through.

"This is Danny's long lost sister, Elle. She's almost 15, and yes she's my girlfriend, and we're headed home. As for the album, I can't say yet. It'll be a surprise." I nodded, smiling.

"Excuse me," I said to the crowd, when I heard Elle hiss louder this time. When the crowd made a small isle, we headed out that way, straight to the car.

I opened the door for her.

"You okay, darling?" I asked, climbing into the driver's seat.

"Umhm," She sighed slightly, fastening her seatbelt.

"You sure?" I asked, checking the road, then pulling out.

The farther we pulled away from the civilization, the easier breathing got for her.

"I'm sure." She smiled this time.


	6. Chapter 6

-Harry's POV-

I woke up next to Elle. And I found myself in a daze of mind. I'm not sure what happened what last night... But I was sure /we/ didn't do anything... right?

Two wine glasses sat on the table beside the bed... But I didn't remember anything about it. I looked to Elle, who was still asleep, curled up to beside me. She always slept more than I did. We really didn't need to, but you need something to do with the time don't you?

Nothing looked too different about her. Glitter was in her hair, but I think she had that before we even headed to the club last night.

I moved positions to sit up, and Elle moved with me, still staying slightly on my chest. I wrapped one arm around her, and used the other hand to grab my phone off the nightstand.

"Dude. Its almost 12:30. Wake up." A text from Tom earlier this morning read.

"What did you all do last night? ;) " Another from Dougie read.

"Are you all awake yet?" One from Danny asked.

"I'm awake now," I replied to Danny, "I'm not moving though. I don't want to wake Elle."

Then to Dougie's text.

"Hopefully... nothing. But I can't remember. lol." I typed back to Dougie, and shut my phone.

Yeah. I don't remember a thing. This could be bad. Very bad.

I saw Elle's eyes flutter awake.

"Good morning," I smiled to her, brushing hair from her face, as she sat up.

"Good morning," She smiled back, her voice real timid and quiet. Wearing the PJ's we had pieced together the first night she was here; My shirt, a pair of boxers. And even when we went shopping for her, she insisted she liked the pajamas she had, and didn't want anything else.

And when I kissed her, she still tasted like alcohol, which lead me to last night again.

"I don't remember a thing.." I finally admitted, and laughed slightly.

"That doesn't surprise me." She laughed. "You should know you can't get me drunk."

"I'm confused."

"You tried to get me drunk, and get me in bed. But we got pretty wasted together, and well, nothing too extreme happened." She smiled.

I laughed.

"Underage drinking isn't any good." She smiled to me, shaking her head playfully.

"Then why'd you try it?" I smiled.

"Cause now I know your spell, boy." She smiled. "With the power of seduction, what am I to do?"

So she found out. Probably somewhere along last night I had admitted it to her.. I don't remember when, but I probably had.

"So your not mad I didn't tell you right away?" I asked.

"Nah," She smiled. "How do you know I don't have a power of my own?" She winked.

"Do you?" I smiled.

"Maybe," She laughed. "Your phone woke me up twice, I think your friends are calling."

"HARRY!" Danny yelled, from somewhere in the house.

"Well, come on." I smiled, pulling her out of the bed with me, and she smoothed down her hair.

I lead her out the door, and downstairs.

"About time you two woke up," Danny laughed, as we walked down the stairs.

"Umhm," I laughed.

"How's it going Elle?" Danny smiled.

"I don't know. The day hasn't started yet." She smiled.

"Its like 5:30 in the evening."

"Well, my day, hasn't started. Ours'." She squeezed my hand gently.

I smiled.

"Yeah, Harry's definitely paying you if you've stuck around this long." Danny smiled.

Elle shook her head. I bent down slightly, and kissed her passionately, and flipped Danny off. Danny rolled his eyes, but laughed. But I was too busy getting lost in her presence.


	7. Chapter 7

-Harry's POV-

"Can you keep the tune on an electric?" Danny challenged Elle.

"Its the same thing," She shrugged, taking the guitar from him. "When we fell in love, you made my heart drop. Then you had me thinking 'bout you non-stop. But you whine about this, and whine about that." She sang, completely rocking the electric guitar. She smiled, handing it back to Danny.

"Dam.n girl. Where have you been? We're willing to trade you in for Tom." Danny laughed.

"Now I know why you like her Harry." Danny smiled past her, and to me. "But I don't know why she sticks around you."

"Something she's taken a liking to." I smiled.

"Are you stealing my boyfriend again?" Dougie laughed, walking in.

"Maybe," Elle smiled.

"Good." Dougie laughed, grabbing Elle by the arm. He dipped her back in his arms. "I'm trading him in." And kissed her.

Elle looked confused as he put her back on her feet. I think we all did.

"Trading you in Harry!" Dougie yelled with a laugh at me. "Doesn't feel so goo! Does it!"

"I think its kinda hot." I laughed.

Dougie sighed. "Your no fun." He scoffed jokingly, and began to walk away. But the next thing I know, he whipped back around, and basically tackled me, pressing against me, pushing me against the wall. And we walked lips. Well after he let me out of his strangle hold, I laughed at what I saw. Elle and Danny kissing?

"Fair game," Danny smiled, looking up. "If you're gonna mess around with Dougie, I getta mess around with Elle." And he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her closer to him. She laughed.

I thought about it for a second.

"Why don't we trade?" I smiled.

"The hell? Elle for Dougie? Maybe Tom, but not Dougie." Danny laughed.

Dougie fake frowned, but laughed.

"We'll all share each other," Dougie suggested. "And Tom dies lonely."

We all looked to each other, and shrugged.

"Sounds good." Danny laughed.

"I'm no band slxt," Elle laughed. "I'm not doing any of you." And she winked to me.

"What if you were part of the band?" Danny offered her.

"In your dreams." Elle laughed to him, running her finger down his chest.

"Rejected," Tom laughed, walking in.

"What are you even doing here?" Danny laughed.

Tom raised his phone, as he picked it up off the coffee table.

"I left my phone in here," Tom laughed, walking out of the room.

Dougie snickered, and I couldn't help but laugh too. Danny thought he was always real smooth with girls... Yeah, he actually never has been.

"Cute," Danny rolled his eyes. "Very cute Harry. Your talking to the guy who has your girlfriend in his arms."

"Yeah.. Can you like let her go?" I laughed.

"Like no." Danny laughed. Elle whispered something to him. He laughed.

She pressed the back of her hand to his neck, and said something else. He smiled, and let her go.

"Fine," Danny agreed.

"Dude. You can't do that to your sister." Dougie laughed.

"Technically, we're not related." Danny laughed.

"Still doesn't make it right." I laughed, getting up. I walked over to Elle, and offered her my hand. She took my hand.

"Oh. SO your just gonna ditch me Elle?" Danny laughed.

"And you too Harry?" Dougie smiled.

Elle nodded. "Sorry guys." She laughed.

"YOu all don't even love each other. Pshh." Dougie laughed.

"Oh really?" I smiled.

"Yep." Dougie nodded.

I laughed and Dougie, and kissed Elle. I don't really know why anyone even began to challenge us. They knew we love each other.

"She's too young for you. She's too young to be french kissing anyway." Dougie laughed.

"Don't be jealous," Elle rubbed her foot against my leg.

"Anyway. Before you two go get a room. Aren't we supposed to be recording?" Danny laughed.

"Right." I nodded.

Dougie picked up his guitar.

"Which song?" Dougie asked, messing with the strings on his guitar.

"Fletch said End of the World." Danny smiled, then smirked to me.

"Oh yes, thats my favorite song." I laughed.

It was semi-written about what was supposed to be my death.

"Can you handle it Elle?" Danny smiled, handing her his old guitar.

"I think so." She laughed. I walked to take my place at the drums.

She'd take Tom's place in the song, cause Tom was busy. We were working on getting her onto stardom. But she couldn't do that by herself.

And by the end of the song, I think us guys were blown away. I'd never heard a girl sing like that. She was confident she'd hit every pitch. And I had my doubts she'd even need our help.

"Good job, guys." We all looked up to see Fletch, Libby, and Tom watching from outside the recording box. "And Elle, I mean."

"I don't like your guitar." Elle shook her head, and offered it back to Danny.

Danny laughed. "You don't have to if you can play like that. We'll get you your own."

Elle shrugged.

"Hey Elle and Harry!" Tom called through the intercom, the only way to talk back and forth in-between the recording box and the recording room. "Come here!"

I put down my drumsticks, and Danny took the guitar from Elle.

I walked up to Elle, taking her hand, and leading her out of the room.

"Thats was amazing." I whispered to her, before walking up to Fletch, Libby and Tom.

"Thanks." She smiled.

"Thats was fantastic Elle." Fletch smiled to her. "Where'd you learn to sing?"

"I taught myself..." She hesitated.

"She grew up on a farm. No singing lessons." I explained. Clearly she didn't know what Fletch was talking about.

"Can you play keyboard?" Fletch asked.

She nodded.

"Do you want to be back-up vocals and keyboard for Mcfly?" Fletch smiled.

"Sure," Elle smiled.

I noticed Libby roll her eyes. I thought about teasing Libby... But nah, not now.

"Great." Fletch nodded, walking out of the room as his phone rang.

I dragged Elle out of the room, and down the hall.

"Where are we going?" She asked, laughing, as I picked her up, and carried her down the stairs.

"Surprise." I smiled, keeping my voice quiet and calm.

"Tell me," She whispered back.

I put her down, and pulled her out the front door.

"Wanna go swimming?" I laughed.

She laughed. "Sounds good." She smiled.


	8. Chapter 8

-Fletch's POV-

Word of Elle must've been everywhere, cause thats all I heard. The brand new singer, who had the looks too.

Even though it may have been a good idea to kill her when Harry brought her home, instead of us keeping her around like a stray dog. That way, she'd cause no damage. No bad rep for the band. But as a vampire, she acted really tame.

But I'm not sure I liked the image the band was putting off for her. When around the house, the girl dressed as she should, and picked out her own clothes. But if anywhere near public, Harry and Danny chose her outfit. It didn't seem fair, or something anyone would ever do. I wouldn't trust Harry or Danny with anything, especially Danny.

She didn't seem to mind though.

And I guess I don't mind Harry and Elle are dating. Its probably good for Harry. Harry used to be real quiet, and snooty, and all that.

Now he's not. He's like he was before.

And the whole band approved, so they'd be no fighting or anything.

Everything seems in order to me.

-Danny's POV-

I woke up beside Dougie, on the couch. I looked around, rubbing my eyes. How come the world was always so bright?

The ending credits of the Titanic rolled down the screen.

"Dude," I said shaking Dougie awake. "Lets go to our own beds."

No response, so I hit him.

"Ow," Dougie jerked awake lazily.

"Lets go to our own beds." I laughed, as he sat up, rubbing his eyes too.

"I like the couch," Dougie laughed, laying back down, and closing his eyes.

"Okay then," I laughed, getting up, and walking to the stairs.

I can't believe we fell asleep watching Titanic. Thats crazy. We had way too much time on our hands.

I walked down the hall, but stopped. I figured, why not go harass Tom?

But I looked into Tom's room... No one was there.

Harry will have to do.

I looked into Harry's room, to find both him and Elle asleep on the mean.

"Dam.n, I'm mean." I laughed to myself, shutting the door behind me.

I looked to their TV. Its looked like they'd fallen asleep to some music network. Nice.

I walked up to Harry, and leaned over.

"Harry!" I yelled, laughing.

Harry jumped awake, but was careful with Elle, who he had his arms around, holding to himself. It looked like he had been sitting up, pulling her close, when they both fell asleep.

"YOu ," Harry laughed quietly, rubbing his eyes.

I laughed.

"I'm surprised you didn't wake Elle up." Harry looked to her.

"Me too," I laughed. "Well, I'm off to go to bed."

"I don't think so," Harry argued. "You woke me up, your going to stay here and talk to me till Elle wakes up."

-Elle's POV-

*4 hours later*

I woke up, running my fingers through my hair. My feet were freezing. I looked down to not see two bodies, but three.

I looked around, dazed and confused. I had my head on Harry's shoulder, and one hand on his leg. But Danny and I had our legs tangled together. He held onto my other hand. Danny's touch was warm, while Harry's was cold.

I laughed, sitting up.

"The situations I get myself into.." I smiled to myself.


	9. Chapter 9

-Harry's POV-

"Its December already?" Dougie frowned. "We all know what happens now.."

I watched the distance, looking at the "dead" trees, and scurrying animals, trying to get everything they need for hibernation in time. Elle was still asleep, so I came out here, to keep from waking her. And Dougie must've got bored, and did the same, since we both ended up here.

"Yeah." I moaned. "Tom starts decorating for Christmas."

"Exactly." Dougie laughed. "He left a note on the fridge. As soon as he gets back from where-ever him and Libby went, we're all supposed to go shopping for Christmas decorations."

"Do you think he'll believe it if I say that Elle is Jewish, and doesn't want to celebrate Christmas?" I sighed.

"Mate. He won't care! This is his mojo! He doesn't care what anyone wants. He'll celebrate Christmas no matter we like it or not." Dougie laughed.

I smiled. "So what do you want for Christmas, Dougie?" I asked.

"Um... I haven't really thought of that yet. I guess I could always use guitar strings... And a new bed, if anyone was willing to go that far." He smiled, then laughed at his choices, swallowing his pride with a swig of coffee. "How 'bout you?"

"Eh." I shrugged. "I don't know. I don't really want anything."

"Awwww, Harry!" Dougie smiled. "Don't be a kill joy! You have to ask for something! Its Christmas!"

"Fine." I sighed. "World peace. There you go, Dougie." I laughed, throwing my hands in the air.

"Awesome. Now something that you'll actually get." Dougie smiled.

"I know what I'll get. Drum sticks and socks. But not that I'll want any of that crap." I laughed.

"You don't want socks?" Dougie looked to me.

"No." I shook my head. "But I'm guessing thats what you got me."

"Pfft. NO!" He shook his head. "But... you can return stuff to KMart... right?" He laughed.

"I don't know man." I laughed.

"Okay. But if you don't want anything for Christmas, what about your birthday? I mean, its the 21st." Dougie smiled.

"Dougie. Aren't you a present enough to me?" I smiled.

"Nice try. Seriously."

"I don't know. Get me a shirt for my birthday, and shoes for Christmas. I'll be happy then." I shrugged, laughing slightly.

"Deal." Dougie agreed. We both turned to look as we heard the sliding doors open.

"Good morning." Danny smiled, still with PJ's on, and a cup of coffee in his hand.

"How about you Danny?" Dougie smiled. "What do you want for Christmas?"

Danny shrugged, shutting the door behind him.

"A girlfriend sounds good." Danny smiled, sitting in the plastic lawn chair beside me.

"Danny. Even money couldn't buy you that." Dougie smirked.

"Dougie!" I laughed. "Thats mean."

"Nah. Its probably true." Danny shrugged.

"Aw, Danny, don't say that." I smiled.

Danny gave a stupid look to me. "Whats with you?" He laughed. "Not one mean joke, and you stood up for me. Are you sick?"

"I feel giving this morning. Don't push it." I laughed.

We all turned as the sliding doors opened again.

"Good morning, Elle." Dougie smiled, as she stepped outside, and shut the door behind her. She wore skin-tight jeans, a bright-red tank top with white sequins, and a black cardigan.

You really love a girl when you realize what they're wearing, don't cha?

"Good morning." She smiled.

"I thought you were asleep." I smiled.

"I was," She laughed. "Till you left." She sat on my lap, and I put my arms around her.

Dougie made fake gagging noises.

"Come mate." Danny laughed to Dougie. "Its cute."

"Your desperate, aren't you?" Dougie laughed.

"What do you want for Christmas, Elle?" I smiled to her.

"You." She smiled, running the back of her hand across my cheek.

"And I thought Danny was desperate.." Dougie laughed. "Seriously? Your going to settle for Harry?"

"Thanks Dougie." I laughed.

"I was planning on it." She smiled. "But I want snow for my birthday."

"Whens your birthday?" Danny asked.

She laughed. "The 25th."

"You were born on Christmas?" Dougie laughed.

"Umhm." She smiled. "Your birthday is the 21st, right?" She asked me.

I nodded.

"Wait. Dougie, your birthday is today, right?" She asked.

Dougie nodded.

"Wait. Your birthday's today?" Danny asked. I do believe Danny and I forget completely about it.

"Yeah." Dougie laughed.

"Happy Birthday, Dougie." I smiled. "Your finally legal." I laughed.

"That reminds me, when you turn 18, doesn't that mean you and Elle can't date anymore?" Danny asked.

"Err.." I hesitated. We had only talked slightly about the subject, and honestly, I forgot about it. "Nah. Technically, we're her legal guardians. And you have to have guardians permission."

"Dam.n, your good Harry." Dougie laughed.

"So Elle, you'll be 15, right?" Danny asked her, stirring his coffee.

She nodded.

"So I guess you all have to wait till next year to get married?" Dougie laughed.

"I guess so." I shrugged.

"Wait. You all are getting married?" Danny laughed.

I shook my head.

"Okay. Good. I thought you all were leaving me out of stuff." Danny laughed.

"Dougie! Danny!" Fletch called over the house intercom, "Downstairs!"

"Busted." Danny laughed, standing up.

"What did you do!" Dougie laughed, following Danny inside, and shutting the door behind them.

"Thats all you want for Christmas?" I laughed. "It doesn't seem fair."

"What do you mean?" She smiled.

"You're going to get me anyways." I smiled, brushing hair behind her ear.

"There's nothing I need." She laughed.

"We're all going to end up getting you something. You might as well tell me." I smiled.

"There's nothing I want, besides what I've already told you." She insisted. "What do you want?"

"I'm not telling you, unless you tell me." I smiled.

"Fine." She agreed. "I don't know... a ring." She shrugged. I laughed cause I knew she said the first thing she thought of.

"Fair enough." I smiled.

"Now what do you want?" She laughed.

"You." I smirked.

"Thats not even fair." She laughed.

"Come on, you two." Tom stepped onto the balcony, smiling. "Time to go."


	10. Chapter 10

-Harry's POV-

"Okay." Tom smiled, as we walked into the mall. "We're here on a mission. So lets stick together." Tom started walking backwards, to face Dougie, Elle, Danny, and I. "Dougie, no talking to strangers. Elle and Danny, don't break anything. I take that back, don't TOUCH anything. Harry, try to stay interested."

"Are you saying you don't trust me or Elle!" Danny argued, laughing.

"Thats exactly what I'm saying." Tom nodded, leading us into the first store with Christmas trees he saw. I kept my arm around Elle, cause lets face it. She's small. Halo, Indiana was huge. She'd get lost, and Tom would be mad. And that makes for a bad day.

We had to leave all our decorations back in Britain when we moved.

And in that instant, the second we stepped in the door of the store I mean, our group fizzled away. Elle and I were the only two left standing. I'm sure Tom would round the rest of us up when he was done.

"I love Christmas." Elle smiled, in a real quiet voice. She talked pretty much normally at home around everyone. But in public, it was all a different story.

"Speak up." I looked to her. "Your voice is beautiful."

"Easy for you to say." She smiled, but sighed.

I laughed. Its funny how some some people don't realize how beautiful they really are.

I saw Dougie over in the corner of the store, talking to some girl with raven hair. I laughed, as Dougie came back with a smile on his face.

"Guess who has a date tonight?" He smiled, showing us his palm, which had the girls number on it.

"Nice one. I thought you weren't supposed to talk to strangers." I laughed.

"I guess I have to stop talking to you, don't I?" Dougie laughed. "Come on, Elle." He smiled, pulling her away. "No strange men." Dougie laughed, dragging her a long.

*6 hours later*

We all looked at one another, waiting for the photographer to show. Another Friday night.

Dougie was kinda mad he had to cancel his date, due to Fletch's surprise photoshoot.

Some magazine wanted photos of the band with Elle. And since Fletch not only represents McFly, but Elle too, we didn't really have a choice. We had to head over here right after we had gotten done shopping.

"Sorry, I'm late!" A man with a camera in his hands skipped in.

"Sorry's not good enough." Dougie mumbled.

"I don't even have a girlfriend, Dougie." Danny shrugged.

"So what? Your a loser. What does that have to do with anything?" Dougie laughed.

"Your mean today." Danny laughed.

We all had to change clothes for the shoot. Us guys all wore what we normally would, except a nicer, un-ripped, version.

Elle wore a white shirt which said "I McFly" across it, with a red tank top underneath. Short mini-skirt, with tights underneath, and converse.

I need to stop worrying about fashions so much. I swear, it's her fault.

"My name is Justin, and I'll be your photographer today." The man smiled. He looked about Danny's age. But then again, we all looked about the same age.

"You all are supposed to introduce yourselves noooww." Fletch laughed to us.

"I'M TOM!" Tom yelled, laughing.

"Fantastic!" Justin laughed, looking at us.

"I'm Danny." Danny smiled.

"Louder. This is supposed to be fun!" Justin laughed.

"Danny!" Danny repeated, a little bit louder.

"I can't hear you!" Justin smirked.

"DAMMIT. I'M DANNY!" Danny laughed.

"I'll take it!" Justin smiled.

"I'm Dougie, and I'm going to die lonely!" Dougie called.

"That sucks!" Justin laughed, looking to Elle.

"I'm Elle." Elle smiled, quietly.

"What?" Justin edged.

"I'm Elle." She smiled, loud enough for him to hear. "And I won't say it any louder." She smiled.

"Right. They say your the new girl. I'll let you slide." Justin smiled to her.

"I'm Harry!" I laughed.

"Awesome! SO lets get this thing started." Justin laughed, walking closer.

He positioned us normal at first, Tom, Danny, Dougie, and I, with Elle in front.

Then with Dougie and I holding onto each other, and danny and Tom doing the same thing, with Elle sitting crossed legged in the middle of it all.

"Dougie! You look full of ideas! You make a pose." Justin instructed.

We were all having fun at this point, and Dougie wasn't even grouchy anymore.

"Fine." Dougie laughed. "Elle, you used to take gymnastics, didn't you?"

"Yeahh..." Elle hesitated.

"Can you do a one-handed-handstand?" Dougie asked.

"Its a handstand cause its two hands.." Tom argued. "Thats practically impossible."

"No its not, silly.." Elle laughed, taking a step away from everyone. She took one step, and flipped over into a handstand, casually taking one hand out from under her.

"Ta daa!" She laughed, keeping the pose.

"How long can you stay like that?" Dougie asked.

"I don't know." Elle laughed. "But if we're taking a picture like this, we need to hurry, cause this is my bad wrist."

"Right." Dougie laughed. "You all heard her. Find a position, and fast."

And that resulted in me laying on the ground on my stomach, head propped on hands, watching her. Tom acted like he was leaning against her feet, while Dougie and Danny acted like the were pulling strings to keep her like that.

"Good." Justin smiled, looking at the picture. "Cute."

"Okay, everyone take two steps back." Elle laughed. We all looked to each other slowly, but found out what she meant. She put the other hand down, before kicking herself over, and doing to mid air summer-salts.

"Wow." Tom laughed. "Its a good thing I wasn't a girl. I don't think I could do any of that."

"I'm not even a girl, Tom, and even I know not all girls can do that." Dougie laughed.

And Justin went back to positioning us.

The next photo, Dougie was laying in a "seductive pose" in front, and Elle was sitting behind him. Danny and I were both kissing Elle's cheeks, and Tom was behind us, putting bunny ears on Elle.

Then the one after that, we all were holding Elle, which is basically self explanatory.

And the last one, I was on one knee, as if offering Elle a ring. Danny sat in front of her, looking up at her. Dougie held Elle, and Tom was on Dougie's back.

"Great shoot guys." Justin smiled. "So I'm just curious. Where'd this girl suddenly come from?"

"She's Danny's long lost sister." Dougie answered.

"Well, didn't you all know about her somehow? Or did you not bother to track her down?" Justin asked, packing away his equipment.

"Uh. Danny was adopted away from his original family." Fletch answered. We all laughed at this.

"Right. And happy birthday, Dougie." Justin smiled, and was out the door.


	11. Chapter 11

-Harry's POV-

I watched Elle, as she looked at the back of our album, Room On The Third Floor. Everyone in the band was taking turns teaching her previous songs and lyrics.

She giggled. "Surfer babe?"

"Danny's idea." I laughed. She nodded.

She handed back the CD case.

"Wanna listen to some of it?" I smiled.

"Sure." She shrugged.

I took the CD out of the case, and slid it in the CD player. It was slowly turning into Saturday night, and its obvious we all know the song for tonight. Duh, Saturday Night.

She laughed. "So there's Friday night.. then there's Saturday."

I laughed. "I didn't know you knew about Friday Night."

"Oh. Danny taught me the lyrics." She smiled.

"Ah." I nodded. "Are we gonna dance, or not?"

"You don't like dancing." She laughed.

"Well, I want to." I smiled, standing up, and pulling her out of her chair. "I was on Strictly Come Dancing."

"I don't know what that is." She giggled.

"Sometimes I forget your blonde." I laughed.

"Thats not funny." She argued, then laughed.

"I'm sorry." I smirked, lifting her head, and kissing her lips.

"You better be." She laughed, before kissing me back. I pulled her closer, still kissing her, and ran my hands down her back. She put her arms around my neck, and nudged her foot playfully against mine.

"You two are playful this morning." A voice from the door echoed off the walls.

Elle turned around, and I laughed.

"Danny." I laughed.

"Blame Fletch. Not me. We're all needed downstairs." Danny nodded.

"The pictures are everywhere, aren't they?" I laughed.

He nodded. "But Fletch has been the only ones to look at them yet, out of us. But I swear, they must've plastered these pictures on every other square inch of the Earth. All of I've seen on my Twitter is "I saw you sister. She's so pretty" or "When's Harry's wedding"." Danny laughed.

"Hm." I nodded, then laughed. "Lets go look at them then."

We followed Danny out of the room.

"What do you think the press has to say?" Danny asked. Elle looked to us, before looking down, watching her feet, so she didn't trip down the stairs.

"I don't know." I laughed. "They always manage to surprise us, don't they?"

When we reached the bottom of the stairs, Tom and Dougie sat on the couch. Tom looked kinda tired, and I'd figured he stayed up watching something on the Scifi channel, and didn't go to bed till late, and someone woke him up way early.

You may think, "Ah. Tom totally needs a life or something". But admit it. We've all been there on time or another.

Danny sat on the couch, and before I could argue, or sit down, he pulled Elle onto his lap. I laughed, sitting in the chair beside the couch.

Fletch walked in the front door.

"Elle. Sometimes I wonder who you're dating. Harry. Danny. Dougie. Or McFly in general." Fletch laughed.

"I think the only one she hasn't kissed is Tom." Dougie laughed.

"With that in mind, Elle, wanna share a secret you've been kinda keeping from the band for a while?" Fletch said, dropping his backpack to the coffee table.

We all looked to Elle.

"Your cheating on Harry? Already!" Danny laughed.

"Noo." Elle smiled. "I have a power, like Harry has. Two, to be more exact. Seduction and the power to control elements." She smiled.

"Is that why we all like you so much?" Dougie smiled.

"If you'd let me finish.." Elle smiled, "I'd tell you, I haven't used any of my powers around here."

"How did you find out, Elle?" I asked, smiling.

"Oh, I already knew. I hinted to you a couple times, but you never paid attention." She laughed.

"How did you know, Fletch?" Tom laughed.

"Don't think I didn't talk with her. The second day she was here, I basically hammered her with questions. I wasn't letting some random girl, more or less vampire, around my boys." Fletch smiled, leaning against my chair.

"Aw! You do love us!" Dougie jumped up to hug Fletch.

"Sit down." Fletch laughed. "But Elle seemed pretty legit. I liked her, and I knew Harry sure did. And that Danny and Dougie would, but Tom. I'm surprised you even warmed up to her at all."

Tom looked to Fletch, then Elle.

"She's got talent. Plus, she's like a sister. So I mean, what am I to do? Hate my sister? Yeah right." Tom smiled.

Elle smiled, and sat back down on Danny's lap.

"Anyways." Fletch dropped a stack full of newspapers and magazines on the coffee table. "It seems you all hit global headlines."

We all grabbed a magazine, and flipped through it.

"Hah. Cover." Tom showed us all the magazine he was holding, before actually flipping to the article about it.

"McFly's Surfer Babe? McFly has big plans for Elle Jones. Elle's voice hit the airwaves through a leaked source two weeks ago, when a duet between her and the band flooded the internet and radios. We can't wait to see more of this adorable girl! Harry's girl, to be more accurate. As for McFly, keep going strong. We loved the new album, Shine A Light. We think, best yet. Keep on, Keeping on!" Danny read straight from his magazine, before smiling, and patting Elle on the back.

"Star girl reached Earth two weeks ago. Ever since then, the girl has been constantly spotted with McFly. McFly, you're full of talent. And apparently, good at finding it too. Eye candy I might add, and you're "Star Girl" is no exception! Beautiful duet! If it wasn't the duet, it was McFly's brand new album, or Elle's version of Firework. Keep up the amazing work." Dougie read from his article.

"You all have left me speechless once again. So when's the wedding? Word has spread that little Elle Jones is dating Harry. If it wasn't word, song has spread. Elle, a model, singer, Danny's long lost sister, and Harry new girl, voice has left us all breathless. Along with McFly. We're all dead. Amazing!" Tom smiled.

"Five colours in her hair? We all thought it just to be a song, but has Elle Jones taken it seriously? So believe so, since her hair is, after all, five colours. I don't care what others think, here at Seventeen, we all agree Elle will sweep the charts, and knock the models off the top. It'll be a sight to see, but it won't take long. Nice job. As for Harry, Elle, and Danny, some believe you have a love triangle? True? Not true? Either way, any of you make a beautiful couple." I read from my magazine, looking over all the pictures with the article. Seventeen had every picture from the shoot. I smiled.

"Can you take the fame, Elle?" Fletch asked, smiling.

She laughed. "Normally, no. But as long as I'm around these four... I can definitely handle it." She giggled.

"No worries, Elle. We can hook up any time." Danny smiled to her, putting his hands on her hips.

She laughed.

"As long as it's okay with Harry, of course." Danny smiled to me.

"Fletch," Tom began. "They do this in public." Tom smiled, then laughed.


	12. Chapter 12

-Harry's POV-

I picked up my phone off the bedstand, and quickly dialed Danny's number.

"Ello?" Danny answered.

"Hey mate? I need something."

"What is it?"

"I need you to come sleep with Elle."

"Ah. She needs a real man, eh?" Danny laughed.

"Funny." I laughed, and rolled my eyes. "Anyways. Just come here. I'll explain."

I was talking in a low whisper to keep from waking Elle. She was still asleep, and I didn't want to wake her up getting up. So I figured Danny could take my place beside her, while Dougie and I went shopping for her ring.

Danny walked through the door after a few minutes. I put my finger to my lips, and he gently shut the door behind him.

"What'cha need, mate?" He asked, in as much as a whisper as Danny got.

"Dougie and I am going to go shopping for a ring for Elle, for Christmas. But if I move, I'm scared I'll wake her. Can you take my place?" I asked, still whispering.

"Sure. But what if she wakes up?" Danny asked.

"Er.. Play it cool." I nodded.

"Deal." Danny agreed. We quickly switched places. Elle didn't notice much at all, and just pressed herself up against Danny to keep warm.

"I'll be back, darling." I laughed quietly, leaning over Danny, and kissed Elle's cheek. "Danny will have to do for now."

"I love you Harry." Danny laughed.

"Yeah... I'm not kissing you."


	13. Chapter 13

-Harry's POV-

I walked into my bed room, to find Danny on the bed alone.

"Dude." I ran up to him. "Where's Elle?"

We pointed to the bathroom.

"Changing to actual clothes." He clarified. "What's you buy her?" He seemed more concerned.

I smiled, getting the ring out of my pocket.

". She'll like that." danny smiled. "But don't rings usually come in boxes?"

"Dougie thought it was cool... and stole it." I laughed.

"Its must've been a disaster shopping with him, eh? Should've brought Tom, or maybe even Fletch."

"Amen." I laughed. "Dougie decided two seconds into the mall that I should just buy her clothes, and went off to get a pretzel."

"Classic Dougie... But Tom and Fletch know best mate. I'd go check with them. They're downstairs."

I nodded. "Thanks Danny. Can you babysit a little longer?"

"No hesitation." Danny smiled. I walked out the door, and shut it behind me. I walked down the hall, then down the stairs.

"Hey Fletch and Tom!" I smiled, jumping off the bottom stair. If they agreed that she'd like it, then I'd give it to Elle today. "I need your opinion."

Tom and Fletch looked up. "What mate?" Tom smiled.

"SO I went shopping for Elle, and bought her a ring. But I don't really know if she'll like it at all. Danny says yes, Dougie's useless. What do you all think?" I smiled, handing them the ring.

Tom looked it over, before handing it to Fletch and nodding.

"Of course she will. Girls are all about anything shiny." Tom smiled.

"She is related to Danny, afterall." Fletch joked, handing me back the ring. "Yeah, she will Harry." Fletch nodded.

I nodded.

"Are you giving it to her today?" Tom asked.

I smiled, nodding again. "Yeah. I'll tell if I wait any longer."

"Good luck." Tom smiled.

I laughed, running back up the stairs.

I walked to Elle's room, and walked in. Elle was sitting on the bed with Danny now, Danny telling them something, them both laughing. Danny noticed me, and smiled.

"I'll go." Danny nodded, getting off the bed. He walked straight out of the room. I shut the door behind him.

"Hello Love." I smiled, sitting on the bed beside her. She had on gray sweatpants which read "CHARGERS" down the side, a mascot to the school she used to go to. A tight small t-shirt.

"Amore." She smiled. No matter who hard she tried, she couldn't say the word love. So she stuck with amore.

"How was Danny?" I laughed, laying half propped up, like her.

"Okay." She agreed. "But he wasn't you." She smiled, and kissed me.

I laughed, as she leaned back. I took her hand, but she was unaware. We were too busy getting lost in each others' eyes.

I slipped the ring on her finger.

"Merry Christmas, Elle." I smiled.

She looked to the ring, and then me.

"Its not even Christmas yet, Harry!" She laughed.

"I couldn't wait that long." I smiled, brushing hair from her face.

"You never even told me what you want for Christmas." She laughed.

"I want you."

"No. Not good enough." She shook her head.

"It is for me." I smiled, pulling her closer.

"I'm not so sure." She smiled, as I pulled her on top of me.

"Why not?" I smiled. "Insecure?"

"Nah." She shook her head. "I-"

"Well then, whats to argue?" I smiled, moving my hands to her hips.

"Kinky, aren't we?" She giggled, putting her hands on my neck.


	14. Chapter 14

-Harry's POV-

I shook Elle awake.

"Elle, we're late!" I laughed, getting out of bed. I grabbed the shirt off my dresser, and slipped it on. She sat up. I threw her her dress.

She laughed, getting up. She slipped on the dress, and I slipped on my pants. She brushed through her hair, slipping on her glitter high heels at the same time.

"Do I look alright?" She smiled.

"You look better with out your clothes.." I smirked. "But yes, you're beautiful." I smiled, taking her hand. She grabbed her purse on the way out of the room. We ran down the hallway, and down the stairs, almost colliding into Fletch.

"So you two finally decided to wake up eh?" Fletch smiled. "What did you all even do all night?"

Elle and I exchanged quick glances, and laughed.

"I'm sorry I asked." Fletch laughed. "Harry, you take your car to the CD signing, you're faster. I'll follow behind." I nodded, leading Elle out of the house.

I opened her door, before going to my own side. I got in the driver's side, and started the car just as she shut the door.

"Ready?" I asked, shutting my door. She nodded.

I took off into the road, speeding at at least 90. But I held onto her hand the whole time.

"Why am I here again?" She asked as I shut off the car once we were there. "I'm not even on the CD." she laughed, following me towards the building.

"McFly's duo with you is on there. Plus, we added a couple of extra of your covers to the end." I smiled.

"Oh." She laughed. I lead her to the back of the building, because the front entrance was flooded with fans and press. We walked in the back door, to find Danny, Dougie, and Tom sitting at a table.

"About time you all got here." Danny laughed.

"Sleepy heads." Tom laughed. Danny pulled Elle into the seat next to him, and I sat in the chair inbetween Elle and Dougie.

Elle picked up a CD off the table, and looked at the back.

"What is it we're doing again?" She asked, looking the CD over, and putting it down.

"Signing CD's." Danny smiled.

Elle looked to Danny, then me.

"Harry. I can't sign my name in English." She looked to me, kinda worried. I laughed.

"Hey Tom, hand me a piece of paper and pencil." I smiled down the table.

"Sure bro." Tom pushed a pad of paper and pencil down the table. "What'cha need it for?"

"Teaching Elle how to spell her name." I smiled.

"You don't know how to spell your own name?" Danny laughed.

"Well! I used to! But like when I was taught french, my name meant Beautiful, so they called me that. And in Italian, it meant rainbow, so I was called that. But I don't know how to spell Elle." She laughed.

I jotted it down on a piece of paper, tore it off, and handed it to Elle.

"There." I smiled. "E-L-L-E. J-O-N-E-S. Your name is easy." I laughed. "But you can look at it if you need help."

She nodded.

"We're opening the doors, boys!" One of the security yelled. "And... girl." He added. We all laughed.

And people flooded in. One person at a time was allowed to come visit one band mate at a time. And when it was like that, these things usually took all day.

I laughed when the first person to skip up to Elle and I was a little girl about age 7.

"Can you two sign this?" She smiled, pushing us a CD.

"Of course." I laughed, signing it. "Here Elle."

She signed it quickly, and pushed it back. I laughed, and pushed it back to her.

"English, Elle." I laughed.

"Dam.n." She sighed, thinking about what to do. She just signed it again in English.

"Can I ask a question?" The girl smiled.

"Sure." I smiled.

"Are you two married?"

I laughed, shaking my head.

"Sorry. She's quite the character." Her mom apologized.

"Oh no. Its perfectly fine." I smiled. Elle was busy doing something on some CD her and Danny were working on. "See that ring on her finger?" I smiled. The little girl nodded. "Thats a promise ring. Its her Christmas present. But now that I told you, you'll have to keep it a secret..."

"Deal!" The little girl smiled.


End file.
